Cyberchase Survivor
by Alif Maksura
Summary: 39 days, 18 castaways, Outwit, Outplay, Outlast...One Sole Survivor.
1. Cast

Eighteen castaways…39 days…Outwit, Outplay, Outlast…One Survivor.

Survivor: The Machinos Dimension

Motherboard: Welcome to Survivor! My name is Motherboard and I'll be your host for this show! For the next 39 days, 18 survivors will be forced to live in the rugged forest of the alternate dimension, while competing against each other. The winner of Survivor: The Machinos Dimension will receive 1 million doughnuts!

They will be going into this game with the clothes they have on their backs, and they have no supplies, but for a machete and a map of the forest, showing landmarks such as waterholes. Let's meet the cast!

Matt: This is going to be an awesome game. I'm not worried at all!

Jackie: I'm just praying that this adventure doesn't permanently damage my hair.

Inez: I certainly hope this game doesn't affect friendships in the outside world.

Hacker: There's no way I can lose; I'm the smartest of them all!

Buzz: One million doughnuts?!

Delete: THAT many doughnuts?!

Dr. Marbles: Well, my machinery expertise won't aid me here…

Digit: If I'm on Hacker's tribe, I'm toast!

Wigit: Please let me be on Digit's team!

Warren: My mommy finally let me off the grounding, so I get to compete in this game too!

Machinos: It will be fun watching everyone else fall before me.

Matthew: The host of this show had better keep Machinos under control.

Jacqueline: Pah, I'm tougher than every single one of these tykes.

Zeny: Good thing this dimension is our home. I almost feel sorry for everyone else…NOT!

Codebird: I wonder if Digit is in my tribe…

Blackjack: I just hope I last longer than that stupid Delete.

Hexadra: No one will undermine me, not even the blundering Hacker.

Nezzie: Will Mommy and Daddy be on my team?

Author: And there we have it. The actual game will start on the next chapter, and you will find out who is on what tribe. Don't be satisfied with what I just wrote; you ain't seen nothing yet! More will come, fast.


	2. The First 3 Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Survivor or Cyberchase. PBS and CBS do. I also don't own Machinos, Nezzie, Hexadra, Blackjack, Matthew, Zeny, Jacqueline, or Codebird.

Survivor: The Machinos Dimension

Motherboard: Welcome, everyone! Here's what we will do. For the next few days you will be living in two separate tribes: SHAREA and ZOG. On day 2, you will compete against the other tribe in an immunity challenge. Whichever tribe loses will have to go to Tribal Council, and someone from that tribe will be voted by his or her tribe members out of the game. In this game, alliances and trust are your most valuable resources, and the most difficult to find. Let us begin by drawing straws. The two people who draw the smallest and the biggest ones will be the captains of their tribes and will choose who will be in their tribe as well.

Motherboard: Aha. I see that Nezzie has drawn the smallest straw. She will be the captain of the Sharea tribe. And Blackjack picked the longest straw. He will be the captain of the Zog tribe. Who will go first?

Nezzie: I will! I will! And I choose Delete! (Delete skips over to Nezzie and gives her a hug while blowing a loud raspberry at Blackjack.)

Blackjack: Fine. Whatever. I will choose Machinos.

Nezzie: Inez, I choose you! (Inez blushes as she walks over to her "wife and daughter.")

Blackjack: Hacker.

Nezzie: Uncle Buzzie!

Blackjack: Hexadra.

Nezzie: Jackie!

Blackjack: Warren.

Nezzie: Matt!

Blackjack: (After a long pause) Jacqueline.

Nezzie: Zeny! She looks like my daddy!

Blackjack: (After thinking hard) Matthew.

Nezzie: Uh…Digit.

Blackjack: (Very reluctantly) Dr. Marbles.

Nezzie: What? These two look the same! I'll take the cuter one. Wigit!

Blackjack: (Scowling) I guess I'm stuck with Codebird.

(The tribes then took off in opposite directions, and began working. Over at Zog, the tribe members explained their strategies.)

Blackjack: I chose Machinos first, because he and I have a lot in common. We both look like and hate Delete. I approached him in private while we were working today and asked if we should make an alliance. He said, "Of course," as if he'd been expecting me to do this. I like the way he thinks! But I think that I have a more diabolical mentality than he does. Notice how I also chose all the villains first. If all us criminal masterminds make a 5-way alliance, we will overwhelm the other 4 players here.

Codebird: Ugh, I can't believe I got stuck on tribe infested with villains. But then, I was the last one picked. Sigh…Oh, and Dr. Marbles keeps calling me "Digit" by accident. The guy's friendly, but his personality sometimes freaks me out. He even approached me and said if I would mind if we made an alliance. IF I WOULD MIND? Is this guy even cut out for Survivor? I wonder how long he will last.

Jacqueline: Hang in there, Jacqueline. All you have to do is make it to the merge, and then you got this game in the bag. No one will beat me in the individual challenges! Matthew approached me for an alliance. I said, "I'll think about it." That's a sneaky way of saying, "NO!" If that guy's smart, he'll get the message right away. I'm not placing my trust with anyone.

(And over at Sharea, the mood was somewhat warmer.)

Matt: I know Jackie and Inez all too well, and we have friendships outside the game. I think it would be smarter strategically to make an alliance with someone I'm not as familiar with. So, as soon as we got to our to-be camp, I did something completely unexpected: I took Zeny aside and asked if she wanted to make an alliance with me. She blushed, and replied that she didn't know whether to take me seriously or not. I assured her that I was 100 serious about this, and so we began to work on the shelter, side by side. This alliance will take some time to blossom, but I think Zeny trusts me. Oh, and there's other reasons I made an alliance with her. She's quite pretty. Any blockhead can see that.

Zeny: Matt wants to make an alliance with me, and in the end, I said yes. Does that mean I trust him? I can't be too sure. But his kind, friendly personality sure is manipulative. Maybe he's using charm as a weapon. Just to be safe, I approached Inez in private and told her that we should think about an alliance. Inez shrugged, and answered, "Well, you're not the kind of person who plays tricks." And we shook on it. I'm also well aware of the Delete-Inez-Nezzie family triangle. If I can somehow ally myself with those three, and get Matt in the group as well, we five would form the majority in this tribe, and be able to vote off the other four members without fear.

Delete: I'm not as secure as I'd like to be. Although I already have a strong alliance with Nezzie and Buzz, I'm not sure if the three Earth kids and Digit are keen on keeping me and Buzzie around. After all, we are the only villains on this team. If their outside friendships hold here, too, I'm toast.

Motherboard: Come on in, guys!

The two tribes walked out of the forest with their flags and into an opening next to the beach. There was Motherboard, with something on a table that was covered in cloth.

Motherboard: So, how are we doing?

There was some indistinct, but positive noises coming from both tribes.

Motherboard: All right. Let's get to our first immunity challenge. Here's how it's going to work. You will start off on two platforms out in the water. On my go, all 18 survivors will dive down to the seabed, where you will find a sunken boat filled with 14 very heavy crates. Undoing a series of slipknots, you will release the crates. Then you have to get the crates out of your boat. Once all crates are removed, the boat will float to the surface. Drag it back to the platform, flip it over, and bail the water still in the boat from it using bailing buckets. Once your boat is empty, everyone gets on it and paddles back to shore. First tribe to carry their boat across the finish with all nine tribe members wins immunity, does not visit Tribal Council, and ensures 3 more days in the game for the tribe members. Does that make sense?

Survivors: Yes, yes, etc.

Motherboard: All right. The immunity idol is…(A nearby robotic hand lifted the cloth.)…a wooden model of the Encryptor Chip. No, Hacker. It will not revive me. Now then, swim out. Wait for my go.

Motherboard: Here we go, guys! For immunity, survivors ready…GO!

Everyone dived in the water and swam to the bottom. Both Sharea and Zog had no trouble undoing the knots. The members of Sharea all worked to untie them, while only four members from Zog worked on the knots. Actually, Zog was the first to finish untying, and Jacqueline lifted a crate from the boat and threw it aside before swimming back up to the surface.

Motherboard: Take your time! There are 2000 pounds worth of weight in that boat!

Machinos and Blackjack each threw two more crates out of the boat, while Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit had to work together to get three crates out. Buzz and Delete threw three more aside. Warren got two crates out by himself, and Matthew and Codebird removed 4 more crates in total. Nezzie and Wigit lifted three crates and threw them aside, and Zeny tossed two crates single-handed. Finally, the rest of Zog helped Hacker and Hexadra lift the last three crates, and the heaviest of them all.

With all fourteen crates removed, the Zog boat floated to the surface, and the nine survivors lost no time in dragging it back to the platform. Some of the tribe members grabbed buckets and started bailing water, while others used their hands and feet.

Motherboard: Zog's boat is up! Zog is already bailing water!

Meanwhile, Sharea was in trouble. The last five crates would take far too long to remove, as they were heaviest. But the tribe had to catch up with Zog. Then Inez had a brainstorm. She organized Matt, Jackie, and Zeny, and the four of them dived down to the boat. Pushing with all their might, the four kids managed to flip the boat, crates and all.

Motherboard: Sharea's boat is up! Zog continues to bail water! Sharea is catching up!

After dragging their boat to the platform, Sharea prepared to bail water. But Jackie noted how long it was taking Zog to empty their boat. She realized that her tribe was going to have to find an alternate solution.

At that moment, Matt yelled, "Come on! We have to flip the boat and bail water!" This gave Jackie a brilliant idea. She ordered four Sharea members to stand on the platform and grab one end of the boat while the other five remain in the water, holding the other end. In this way, Sharea lifted their boat, and flipped it over.

Motherboard: Sharea flips their boat! Zog is still bailing water!

But Sharea now had a critical lead. In fact, they decided to take off, even though the boat was not quite empty. All nine tribe members climbed in with their oars and a few bailing buckets, so that some survivors paddled while others tossed water out of the boat.

Motherboard: Sharea bailing water while they paddle! A risky strategy! Zog, the first tribe to return to platform, is still at the platform!

Zog was shocked at this unexpected turn of events. The survivors panicked and were no longer thinking straight. The nine yelping tribe members scrambled into their boat and began to paddle for their lives. But the boat was nowhere near empty, and the survivors' hysteria was causing the boat to rock, filling it with more water. Within minutes, the rear end of Zog's boat sunk, along with their hopes of winning. Deep down, every tribe member knew they blew it.

Sharea's outlook was less bleak, but that wasn't saying much. Their strategy failed them, and they were now up to their waists in water. At this point, the tribe members trying to bail water gave up, and now everyone joined in paddling desperately.

Motherboard: Sharea is sinking deeper! Zog, you still have a shot! First tribe across the finish line wins immunity!

But Sharea's lead was too great, and eventually, their sinking boat touched the sandbar. Everyone lept out, and began to pick it up. Everyone in the Zog tribe, on the other hand, was no longer in the boat. The survivors were just swimming to shore while dragging the boat. Within a matter of seconds, Sharea carried their boat to the sand and crossed the finish line, yowling in triumph.

Motherboard: Sharea wins immunity!

Hexadra buried her face in her hands. Blackjack's face crumpled like a piece of paper. Jacqueline let loose a string of cuss words, and Machinos blamed everyone else except himself. After a while, Zog brought their boat to shore too. Jackie, Inez, Matt, and Zeny were all hugging each other, laughing in victory. Warren, was singing,Buzz and Delete were dancing with eachother, andWigit, Nezzie, and Digit were lying down in exhaustion.

The robotic hand clutched the Encryptor Chip and dropped it in Digit's hands.

Motherboard: Here you go, Sharea. Congratulations. You are safe from Tribal Council, and out here at least three more days. Well, I see Zog as a broken tribe right now. You have lost the first challenge, after all. Tribal Council tonight, and one of you nine will be the first survivor voted out of this game. You have the rest of the afternoon to think about who that's going to be. You guys can head on back to camp.

(Zog was hard at work deciding who they should vote off that afternoon.)

Machinos: So, Blackjack, what do you think? Should we vote off Codebird?

Blackjack: Yeah. I have no use for him. He's just a dirty, scraggly version of Digit. And I don't think we need such filthy trash in this tribe. After him, the Freedom Losers are next.

Machinos: No, they are higher in physical condition. Let them stay and help us to victory. But we shouldn't let them get to the merge. That would be a blunder.

(Meanwhile…)

Hacker: This trip to Tribal Council will be the last one for that delicate Doc!

Hexadra: Whatever. Just make sure you don't upset Machinos. We need to keep the villain alliance intact.

One by one, the members of Zog made their way across the forest and into a sheltered circle: Tribal Council. They all sat down on the small wooden stools, nervous from the vote and sweaty from the many fires surrounding them.

Motherboard: Grab a torch and fill it with fire, because in this game, fire represents life. When your fire is gone, so are you. Now, what's going on at camp?

Machinos: We are trying to make fire so that we may boil the water we found in our waterhole. But we never could. At this point, many of us have given up and started working on building a shelter instead. But you can't survive without water for very long here. There was a rainstorm yesterday, and we all cupped our hands and slurped as much water as possible.

Motherboard: You guys haven't made fire? You must be suffering, Marbles.

Dr. Marbles: Indeed. Without supplies, all we can do is rub sticks together. We got smoke, but no fire.

Motherboard: I also note that you lost the immunity challenge, and yet you had a lead in the beginning.

Codebird: The Sharea tribe came up with strategies we never even considered. Those guys outsmarted us, even though we are stronger.

Motherboard: So you're a powerful team based on strength. Who will you be voting out tonight?

Codebird: The one who is not able to cope with the elements of SURVIVOR.

Motherboard: Warren, are you afraid it might be you tonight?

Warren: Oh sure. I can be a little whiner sometimes, and that annoys my tribemates.

Motherboard: And with that, here are the words that will always haunt you in every trek to Tribal Council: It is time to vote. Matthew, you're up.

Matthew casts his vote. Codebird casts his vote. Blackjack casts his vote. Hacker casts his vote.

Hacker: (On voting for Dr. Marbles) It's all over for you, Marbles!

Jacqueline casts her vote. Dr. Marbles casts his vote. Hexadra casts her vote. Warren casts his vote. Machinos casts his vote.

Machinos: (On voting for Codebird) You shall be the first to feel my wrath.

Motherboard: I'll go tally the votes. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately with the exception of Dr. Marbles. Just kidding!

A robotic hand unravels the votes one by one.

Motherboard: First vote…

Codebird. Second vote…

Dr. Marbles. One vote Marbles, one vote Codebird.

…Codebird. That's two votes Codebird.

…Codebird. That's three vote Codebird.

…Marbles. That's two votes Marbles, three votes Codebird.

…Codebird. That's four votes Codebird. (Codebird's eyes widened in shock.)

…Marbles. That's three votes Marbles, four votes Codebird.

…Marbles. That's four votes Marbles, four votes Codebird. I will read the last vote.

…First person, voted out of Survivor: The Machinos Dimension…

Codebird.

You need to bring me your torch. Codebird, the tribe has spoke. (The torch is snuffed.) It's time for you to go.

Codebird's last words: I wonder what happened. It was so close! Oh well, I hope that old Doc is next.

Author: Whew! That was a lot to get through! I don't know how I can keep writing! Oh well, maybe some reviews will encourage me…


End file.
